


Closeted

by marchingjaybird



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys evade J'onn's wrath, for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

There was pressure between his legs and it took Ted a second to realize what was causing it.

"Michael! Quit it!" He lashed out with his foot, stomping down hard onto Booster's instep and he was rewarded with a quickly muffled yelp.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Don't sound so pathetic. I'm not in the mood, and if you ask me why not, I swear I will locate your face and then punch you in it repeatedly."

There was long silence then, somewhere in the darkness, Booster shifted. "But." Silence fell again. Then, "But danger is _sexy_, isn't it?"

"Not this kind," Ted answered grimly, pressing his ear to the door. All was quiet outside, but it hadn't been long enough to be absolutely sure, so he shifted back and sighed. Might as well brace for a very long night.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he said, a few minutes later.

"But it was funny." Booster sounded wounded. "Everyone else thought so."

"_Guy_ thought so, and Guy isn't exactly reliable _or_ credible when it comes to good ideas," Ted countered.

"Okay, but you still did it," Booster pointed out. "You could have said no."

"But I stupidly didn't and now I'm stuck in a closet with you for the rest of the night. Or until J'onn gets sick of looking for us. Whichever comes first."

"You complain a lot. Just admit that it was funny."

"Gluing Oreos to the ceiling is _not_ funny, Michael." But he couldn't quite help the laugh that rose up in his throat, no matter how hard he tried to swallow it back down again.

There was a sudden presence behind him, and creeping hands on his belly. This time, he didn't bother to shove Booster back. There were worse things to do with your time than get molested in a dark closet, although for the life of him Ted couldn't think of a single one. It was pointless to get exasperated, though. Booster was right. He _could_ have said no.

"Mmm, that's right." Warm lips nuzzled the side of his neck and he tilted his head to the side, allowing Booster to strip back his cowl and drag strong fingers through mussed, sweaty hair. "That's my Beetle."

"I hate that," Ted murmured, twisting back until he felt the insistent pressure of Booster's erection against the small of his back.

"You love that," Booster replied. It was the last thing either of them said for several minutes, as they were forced to confront the stunningly difficult problem of wriggling out of skintight costumes within a space that measured approximately half the size required for two grown men to wriggle out of skintight costumes.

"Is this really worth it?" Ted asked finally, clothes in a disheveled puddle around his feet. There was a moment more of scuffling, then a suspicious _twang_.

"Damn goggles… Of course it's worth it!" Warm skin pressed against his, and he was propelled back against the door. The smell of Michael's skin filled his nostrils and he shivered a little in spite of himself. If there was one thing to be said for Booster Gold, it was that he was, in every way, devastatingly physically attractive. It was a pity about his brain, but a guy couldn't have everything.

Strong fingers stroked down Ted's sides, finding the sensitive spots and pressing them just so, never enough to tickle but always enough to draw out a breathless little gasp. His lips found the places that his hands missed, licking and nipping their way across Ted's collarbone, nuzzling in against his neck, sucking at his earlobe, until finally culminating their journey at his lips, which parted eagerly in response. Michael moaned, tongue sweeping deep, tasting and stroking as his hand slipped between them to curl around Ted's cock.

A little moan escaped him and Michael laughed, shushing him as his hand stroked up and down, callused palm rough against sensitive skin. His thumb stretched away, questing out and hooking around Michael's erection, pressing their cocks together. Ted whimpered and curled forward, towards Michael, towards solidity. His teeth sank deep into a strong shoulder and he was reduced to stupidity as Michael's hand continued its wicked journey, up and down, tighter and tighter.

_Nice hand_, he thought. _So big._ And maybe he said it, because Michael laughed in his ear, low and knowing, and Ted did have the presence of mind then to think of how completely unfair it was that out of the two of them, Michael was the one to retain cognitive function during sex.

"C'mon, Beetle," he purred, stroking faster, using his body to press Ted tighter against the door. "Come on, baby…"

Ted yelped as he came, knees wobbling and giving way as his climax ripped through him, robbing him of what little muscle control he had managed to hold on to. Michael caught him with a secure arm around the waist, then followed him over the edge with a soft little hiss. For several minutes, the closet was filled with the sounds of harsh breathing.

Ted spoke first. "We're all sticky now."

"But it was worth it!" Ted smiled slightly as he listened to Michael fumble around in the dark. Part of a costume was pressed into his hands and he thought about protesting, then just shrugged and wiped himself off. There wasn't much more humiliation he could endure without becoming completely inured to it.

Two hours later, when Power Girl opened the closet door in a quest for a clean towel, she wisely refrained from wondering why Blue Beetle and Booster Gold were curled up against the back wall, naked and sound asleep. Instead, she slipped inside, scooped their costumes into a bundle, and fled down the hall. It would, she hoped, considerably brighten J'onn's day.


End file.
